lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Channary Blackburn
'Channary Blackburn '(name Channary meaning "full moon", or "moon girl" in Khmer) was the queen of Luna, ruling in the years after her parents murder in 108 T.E. till her death in 112 T.E. She was the mother of Princess Selene. History In 108 T.E., Channary and her younger sister's parents were killed by a shell who infiltrated the royal palace. Three months after their murders, Channary became the queen of Luna and she enacted the shell infanticide laws, stating that any Lunars born as shells are to be promptly disposed of in order to protect the sanctity of their society. Channary died of a fatal lung disease shortly after her daughter was born, at the age of 25. Soon after, Levana inherited the Lunar throne and became the queen of Luna, for Princess Selene, Channary's daughter, was purportedly killed in a nursery fire. However, Princess Selene survived and was sent to Earth. Levana was widely believed to have been the one who started the fire, and this is confirmed in Fairest, but because of a lack of evidence, no one could arrest her. Characteristics Appearance In the beginning of Fairest, Channary is described as remarkably beautiful, bearing lovely tanned skin and dark chestnut-brown hair that is apparently not a glamour, as Cinder has inherited these traits. She is noted to have eyes that tilt up at the corners, as though she's always smiling, which is probably part of her glamour. Personality Just like Levana would come to be, Channary was cruel and cold, however, where Levana is calculating, Channary is truly mad. Channary had her favorite seamstress's feet chopped off so she would have nothing better to do than to sit and make the queen fine dresses. She forced Levana to throw herself into a fire when they were young children, the reason why Levana refuses to be seen without her glamour hiding her burn scars and paralyzed left half of her face. She seems to have had very little interest in ruling and does not seem to care about the citizens of Luna, leaving the job mostly to her sister and counselors. She seems to be somewhat manipulative, as shown in the beginning of Fairest where she tells Levana to make a speech at their parents' funeral after slapping her, and can be sadistic and uncaring of other people's feelings. In the beginning of Fairest, she states that she wants to be known as "the queen who never stopped laughing". In contrast to this, she seems to love Princess Selene (Cinder) a great deal, keeping her daughter's crib directly next to her bed, and choosing to feed Princess Selene herself rather than ordering her servants to do it for her, as noted by Levana in Fairest. However, since she died soon after Princess Selene's birth, her exact relationship with her daughter is unknown. She is known for her promiscuity. Family tree Fanarts Queen Channary rough sketch tumblr.JPG|Channary by © Blindthistle Young Channary.jpg|Channary by © Blindthistle Quotes by Channary " Ah, there's my ugly duckling." "Being Queen is a right, little sister. A right that comes with endless supplies of men and servants and beautiful dresses." "Come here baby sister. I want to show you something." "I was trying to save you." "Remember, baby sister? Remember how I came in here and found you playing with a real fire in the fireplace?" "I hope it's a boy. I am so ''sick ''of princesses." Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Lunars Category:Deceased Category:Characters in Fairest Category:Heads of state